thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Intarsia Silket ~ District 8
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is Sambaroses second District 8 tribute. :D 'Intarsias Basics' Name: Intarsia Silket Age: 17 District: 8 Gender: Female Weapons: Bow and Arrow, Dagger. Interview Angle: Ditzy and Happy, in an endearing way if that makes sense. :3 'Appearance' Tall and of a broader build, Intarsia has long ginger hair that tumbles in waves to a couple of inches past her chest, dark grey / blue eyes, and pale skin. 'Personality' Loud and happy-go-lucky, Intarsia is a seemingly brainless, clumsy girl, with no sense whatsoever. Air-headed and ditzy is what people see her as, and to some extent she is a little ditzy, but really she puts on an act to get out of trouble, though it rarely ever works. She discovered from an early age that you weren't considered a 'threat' if you were a bit of a clutz and a rather dense, so she's kept up the facade, seemingly one of the'' dumbest'' girls you will ever be likely to meet. In reality she's a shy, kind, intelligent, level headed, thoughtful girl, but no one knows that. She also has very, very low self-confidence and struggles to take a compliment, if any happen to come her way, which they never do. 'Backstory' Born and raised in District 8, Intarsia was born into a loving family, who adored her. She loved her life, and until she was 12 everything went swimmingly. That was before 'the accident'. You see, District 8 is a very rebellious district all things considered, and peacekeeper forces are very high, it's unusual not to see a watchman on every street, keeping things in order. Rumours were rife in the factorys that a rebellion was hovering just under the surface, ready to pounce on the Capitol when they least expected it. Another thing to know about District 8, it's very poor, so poor in fact that the peacekeepers were offering high rewards for any information on this so called rebellion, enough to set a family up for at least a year, two if they were lucky. Unfortunately for Intarsia, her parents decided unbeknownst to her to tell the peacekeepers where the source of the rumours was, they factory off to the far east of the district. Her kind, painfully nieve parents truly believed that they'd just investigate the place, but, unfortunately for them, they decided to blow the entire place up. With workers still inside. Or, more to the point, Intarsias parents still inside. The District was in turmoil, there were suddenly many parentless children, childless parents, and every single person knew who had grassed them up. Intarsia got the full brunt of the abuse being the only Silket left now her parents had departed, she got beaten up on a horrificly regular basis, swore at in the street, kicked and shoved to the ground if she even dared to step out of her house. Every single bone in her body had been broken by someone at some point, parents and children alike shunned her, teens smirked and threw rude remarks and stones at her whenever they got the chance, and it got to the point when she just never left the house anymore during the day, only at night to steal food to survive. People had graffitied the outside of her house, calling her family traitors and much worse things i'm sure you can imagine, the windows had long been smashed in, even the door was barely hanging on to it's hinges. When Intarsia reached 14, peacekeepers arrived at her door, informing her that she was to be taken to the orphanage immediately. She was hoping to have slipped under their radar, to avoid ever going there, but she'd known deep in her heart she couldn't avoid it forever. By the time Intarsia was 15 she was an overworked, underfed orphan, desperately hoping someone would adopt her. And someone did, eventually. An apparently kind woman by the name of Cotton had adopted her, seemingly unkowing of her past. Cotton was as close to an angel as Intarsia was sure she'd ever see, she was beautiful, kind, funny, you name it, she was probably it. So she'd gone home with her, and that's when her hell really began. She was a slave in that house, working from 5am to 10pm pretty much solidly for Cotton and the rest of her family, which included her husband, 1 daughter and 2 sons. Apparently she did actually know who Intarsia was, and was determined to make her pay for what her family had done, as Cotton had lost one of her sons to 'the accident'. She didn't even have a room in the house, at 10pm she was kicked out onto the street, left to fend for herself until 5am when Cotton would come looking for her and drag her back into the house, ready to cook and clean for them. She was pretty much turning in to some sort of poor Cinderella, except she was certain there wouldn't be a happy ending to this story. By the time the reapings rolled around Intarsia was pretty much always black and blue, surprisingly not from Cottons family, but from the many nights she'd been left to fend for herself and failed, people the accident was still fresh in the mind of beating her up. Cotton and the rest of them had never actually laid a finger on her, for reasons she could never fathom. The only time she ever managed to go out in public without being jeered at was the reaping day, her one morning of respite, where she could walk around freely. She was sure any life must be better than this, so when she was 17 she decided to volunteer. No one liked her, no one cared about her, no one loved her, she was just a lonely girl with no future to speak of, so she decided that volunteering was the best option. If she could win she'd be rich and practically untouchable, and that was something she longed for, to get away from the so called 'life' she was leading. 'Strengths' Skilled with a bow and arrow, as well as a dagger, Intarsia is very good at survival, down to the years of fending for herself. Tough physically from the amount of fights she's been in and excellent at hand to hand combat, she's got lightning fast reflexes and can evade others with surprising ease. 'Weaknesses' Intarsia has never used any other weapons than the ones previously listed, so she'd probably be quite bad using them, and she can't swim, she can float on her back but that's about it. She's also very afraid of people, to teh point where she doesn't trust anyone and flinches if people even brush past her. She's also not very tough mentally either. 'Token' A locket with a pressed pink flower inside it, like the one in her RL pic and Lunaii, a present from her parents when she turned 12, as flowers are a very rare thing to see, District 8 being a very urban district. 'Alliances' Because of her fear of people, she'd like to ally with one, or possibly two nice tributes, if she's sure they're not going to betray or hurt her. If that is impossible, she'll just go it alone. 'Bloodbath Strategy' Dash in - putting her reflexes and speed to the test - and grab a backpack, maybe a weapon if she can get one while avoiding other tributes, before making her way out again and running for the nearest cover. She will also try and look out for her allies, depending on if she has any or not. Category:Females Category:District 8 Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:17 year olds